1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to a pressure and temperature monitoring method and apparatus for use in a well bore, and specifically to a temperature and pressure monitoring apparatus for use with a submersible pump in a well bore.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Pressure monitoring systems have been used for many years and are covered by patents such as: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,284,669; 3,340,500; and 3,587,076. These systems utilize a bourdon tube transducer whose tube element operates the wiper arm of a potentiometer. These transducers have continuously provided poor long term reliability due to the effects of vibration forces, lack of ruggedness and the tendency of the wiper arm to stick or the potentiometer to open up.